Into Another World
by nobodD
Summary: Running to escape from something unknown, guided by something inexplicable, and now pulled into another world. Is there a way out? Does she need to get out? Or is there a reason she ended up in this place? Fantasy AU, likely romance second genre.


**Update plus important info regarding this story at the end A/Ns.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

 _Run._

That single word has dominated my thoughts for the last few minutes now. I can't really explain it, I don't really understand the situation at all. But my mind just understands that I need to keep going.

So that's what I've been doing. I have no idea where I'm going or if I've even been here already. The walls are all white, and because of frantic situation, I can't even keep track of the turns I've made. In fact, I've long since forgotten where I am or how I even ended up here.

But none of that matters right now. I have to keep running. I don't dare look behind me, for fear of being caught in that small moment it takes. Down this hall, through this door, take a left here. I know for certain I've never been here before, but my body is making these decisions a step before I even realize them myself. Some kind of instinct kicking in?

Against what I've been telling myself, I take a moment to pause. My goal is right in front of me. It looks like a dead end, but for some reason I feel relieved to see it. It's only for a moment though, as my legs start to move once again. Finally I become aware of the sound of the sounds of footsteps behind me. They sound fairly close, about the other end off the hallway connecting to this.

 _Hurry, they can't see the entrance._

Again, there's that feeling. Not like some voice telling me what to do, this isn't an anime after all. But still, wherever this feeling comes from, I don't question it. Managing to speed up even a little more, I dash as quickly as possibly.

10 steps... 5...

Everything is so white... so bright...

And as that light fades, the surroundings go from white walls to... well, just gray actually. There's no direct light in this room, only some light pouring in from an entryway. Looking around, there isn't anything else in this room apart from me. I guess I should head out, then.

… Where am I anyway?

Shielding my eyes a bit from the intense light, I look around. It looks like a lobby. To my right are a pair of sliding glass doors. And rather than a concrete wall, it's also glass. This must be the entrance, judging by the path leading here and the grass on either side, with a lot of people around. There are a few people talking a ways ahead of me. And to the left seems to be a receptionist's desk...

"Hey."

Somehow knowing I was being addressed, I looked ahead again. The three people talking were all looking at me, two girls and one guy. One looked like the class president in every manga I've ever read, long black hair, stunning eyes, a very mature look to her. The other girl seemed fairly consistent with that theme as well, short brown hair, very cute look to her. The guy as well, black hair that looks a bit messy but fitting, a decent bit taller than the girls, an extra button on his shirt unbuttoned to give him that cool vibe.

Seriously, where am I?

"This is a great school, isn't it?" the long-haired girl asks.

"Yeah, everything's been great so far."

I nod and agree. But why? On reflex I lied and tried to play this off, but wouldn't it have been better to come clean?

"Right... Then you should know that place behind you is strictly off-limits."

Oh, well this isn't good.

"To be honest, you don't go to this school, do you?"

"Uh, I-"

Before I could say anything, one cold glare from her cuts me off.

"Save it. You're coming with me."

Yeah, it would've probably been better to come clean.

* * *

 _Well, what a day I've been having so far._

Thinking that, I take in my surroundings again.

Currently I'm sitting on a wooden chair inside a small area. There are more chairs all around the fairly large room, and plenty of them filled with somewhat official looking people. That being said, they look mostly to be students, with more casually dressed students filling in behind them. And across from me in the small circle stands the black-haired girl from earlier. She class twice to get everyone to settle down, not once taking her eyes off me.

"Alright, let's get this trial started."

Yeah, apparently this school has something like a court. I couldn't believe it even when she first told me as we were walking. Why does this school even need something like this?

"This girl was found wandering around the headmaster's private area."

There were several gasps and murmurs around the room. Was that really where I was just earlier? Great, I'm definitely in for it now.

"Not only that, but she attempted to pose as a student here. Two major offenses."

The sounds around the room got louder, a handful sounding angry. Maybe a court wasn't the right way to describe this. This actually sounds more like-

"For not one, but two major offenses, she shall be executed."

Sentencing.

… Did she just say...

Quite a commotion started around the room. I couldn't make all of them out, but many sounded surprised. But surprised by what, I couldn't tell. I was pretty nervous as thing started to sink in. But just then, the door behind me burst open.

"Wait!"

I was still in shock and didn't even turn my head, but the long-haired girl in front of me looked over my shoulder, her face instantly showing annoyance.

"Tch, you again. What now?"

"You can't execute her! Don't you see? She's the one, the one from the prophecy!"

There was definitely a lot of surprise going around the room at that. Hearing that word, I snapped back to reality and looked around. It was a girl that had burst into the room. She was panting, apparently having ran a great deal to get here quickly.

But most notably, her eyes were fixed on me, a confident smile clear enough on her face.

"... Prophecy, huh?"

I turned forward again in my seat, the black-haired girl once again focused on me. Though not as cold a glare anymore, but more of an intrigued look on her face.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

… What's going on here, seriously...

"My name, is-"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Still not dead, just shamefully inactive. Well, for somewhat good reason this time. I recently bought a new computer, and have very recently left my job. Kinda sucks, but it needed to happen. It was definitely not worth the extra stress it put on me. But on the plus side, because I'm giving myself a bit of a break before I start applying again, I have time to write again. Yay.**

 **Speaking of, this was absolutely in no way planned whatsoever. The last thing I wanted to do was start _another_ story while I've been soo bad at updating my others. BUT! You wouldn't believe where the inspiration for this came from. This was actually the dream I had last night. Like, almost literally 24 hours ago (its 4:30am here and I can't sleep t.t). This dream along with the dream I had the night before made me question what my subconscious is telling me. But as I told my friend, this is great fanfic material. So while I couldn't sleep tonight, I decided let's put this down while I still remember it.**

 **If you haven't noticed, it's pretty different than how I usually write, mostly because it's written in first-person. Though because this is going to be converted into a Love Live! story, it's a girl instead (I'm a guy, lol). Also, I chose to write I first person and use little description for a very important reason...**

 **I haven't decided on the characters yet.**

 **Because let's be honest, this can be about anyone at this point. So, directing your attention to my profile page, you'll have until the end of the weekend to decide on the main character, as in the point of view this story will be about. And to be clear, I will do my very best to include both µ's and Aqours. Because I've been dying to write Aqours, but am _Extremely_ afraid of my ability to do so. Like, no confidence, yet. Hopefully only yet.**

 **Anyways. So yeah, most important part, which will be a poll on my profile, is the main character. Poll will close midnight October 2nd, and thats PDT.**

 **Also I will be taking suggestions for who the last character (who burst in at the end to save the main character) will be, as well as one other character for certain reasons. Recommendations for these two can either be as a review or a PM.**

… **Of course, that's also assuming people back up this idea. Like my past stories, this is a test to see if people are interested. If enough people are, a formal first chapter will be posted. If not, this whole thing gets scrapped. Because, that's how I do things, yeah?**

 **Anyway, excited to see if this gets any reactions. That's all from me~**


End file.
